1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose wire winding device for vehicles and more particularly to a multipurpose vehicle wire winding device for allowing power voltage of a vehicle to be supplied for the various purposes intended by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, a typical wire winding device is used for supplying power voltage from an existing electric terminal to a working place at a predetermined distance, whereby allowing necessary works to be carried out, such as extinguishing a fire or performing moving operations in an industrial site, or serving for applications (outdoor or emergency power supply and lighting) available from a vehicle.
As industry has been developed, convenience of automobiles and increase of the national income results in rapid spread of vehicles. Many persons drive the vehicles by themselves and experience various accidents or breakdowns during the driving. Especially, when a vehicle running long distance or on an expressway at night has a flat tire or other troubles, a driver stops the vehicle on the road and must take measures necessary for preventing a secondary accident with other following vehicles or for repairing the vehicle. In this situation, the driver usually uses a flashlight powered by battery. However, the flashlight is limited in time depending upon a life of the typical battery, so brightness of the flashlight gradually lowers, resulting in inconvenience and difficulty in use.
There are inconveniences in that power voltage cannot be supplied to operate an amplifier in case of outdoor events and a light cannot be given for a long time at night in case of enjoying leisure time such as fishing when using the conventional wire winding device.